Hopeless misanthropist
by Haibara Ai z
Summary: One is a criminal mastermind; the other, a meticulous detective. Both are underestimated for their childish stature. What will result from the clash of their two worlds-one grounded in logic and reason, the other housing a realm of technologically advanced fairies? A battle of wit and daring shall ensue. Conceivable love triangle.
1. Denial

The body was stiff.

Lifeless eyes and charred skin- not a drop of blood was spilled. It was a clean job. The surroundings showed no discernible proof save a burnt window, its' fragments flecking the floor.

Conan was poised in deep meditation.

_The floor… it's intact._

The coiled body was placed in the centre of the room, facing the wall, it's front burnt significantly more than its back. Ashes were scattered lightly around it, but the floor was not the least bit scorched. Despite the heat still emanating from the victim, the ground seemed almost cold.

Somehow, the flames had not reached it.

The young detective's mind prodded at the possibilities. With no evidence and no fingerprints, he could only come up with two possibilities:

1. Something had been used to cover the floor.

2. They had used a flame-throwing device.

_This is… weird…_

The problem was, there was no evidence to support any of these theories.

Conan bent over and picked something up- a thin piece of translucent membrane. It seemed to be made of synthetic material. He pocketed it and proceeded to examine the scene more scrupulously.

"That kid's been staring at the body for some time now. What is he? A necrophilic grade school student?" the forensics were discussing in rather hushed tones.

"S-shouldn't we stop him?" another inquired timidly.

"Not necessarily. I mean, he's being quite careful not to disturb the evidence," the third forensic stated wryly. "He must see this all the time, being Mouri's apprentice and all- but also because he has this sort of gravitational pull with death."

He pointed to the bumbling detective with distaste:

"Sometimes I wonder if it's Conan Edogawa who is really the detective here."

"_The_ Conan Edogawa?" the first now realized, "the one who has people dropping dead around him?"

"Ya, that one."

Silence ensued.

"Perhaps it is he who is the real death god. Coming from the underworld in the form of a child to reap souls. He only examines them to make sure that they have all met a proper demise…"

They looked over to see a man dressed in black. He clutched a cat shaped voodoo doll fondly, his face dissimulated by an ample hood. His voice was nasal, each word he pronounced punctuated by a clash of teeth.

He snickered:

"Ne-he-he-he-he…"

Poof!

Black smoke inundated the air around him and he was gone.

"Uh, what was that?" the first one said, stunned.

"D-do you think this has something to do with the case?"

The third shook his head knowingly.

"No, that's one of my second cousins. He does that a lot, making a show out of leaving through the door. I still think the most unusual thing here is still that boy."

The forensics all leaned over and peered suspiciously at Conan Edogawa. Now that they thought about it, the man's arguments seemed quite plausible to them.

Conan, on his part, remained oblivious to the musings of the grown men. He walked over to the victim's head, hands digging into his pockets, his eyes fixated on the scalded body.

"Hey." A deep voice resonated behind the young detective; "freeloader!"

Conan's eyes widened, snapping out of his contemplations.

Shuddering, the child prepared himself. He knew what was coming next.

_And here it comes._

Two fists were jammed against both of his ears. They drilled powerfully into his head as he heard the man shout:

"DOUBLE DRILL PUNCH EXTREME!"

The fists finally relented and he tittered slightly. W-w-w-w-w…

"Oji-san!" a female sang reprovingly.

"Keep this brat away! This isn't something children are supposed to look at, Ran."

The man crossed his arms, looking down at "the child" conceitedly.

"Sorry Conan-kun," Ran apologized for her father, "Don't disturb dad while he's working."

"Okay, Ran-nee-chan," agreed Conan childishly, rubbing his head where the man had drill-punched him. It was alright. He was used to it. After several hundreds of cases, most of which involve some sort of abusive behaviour on Kogouro's part, he had learned to expect this kind of violence.

"I wonder who it is. Who would do something this awful?" Ran told her little companion, tears welling in her eyes. Even after seeing hundreds of crime scenes herself, she was horrified of the violence that some people could exhibit.

_Ran…_

Conan's lips parted as looked up to her mournfully, wishing he could be there to comfort her- as an equal, not a child.

Then he looked down and narrowed his cobalt eyes. Although he could not be there for her the way he would have liked to, as a detective, Conan would catch the culprit- no matter what. His expression went far beyond his ages. It was an expression of indomitable courage; of resolve. An unwavering glare, defying the culprit to step forward, to make a move, to _slip_ only slightly and they would be caught. His blue eyes scrutinized the whole room.

And he would be there to see it.

* * *

A high-pitched ring sounded.

_E-mail?_

Haibara switched tabs and opened it.

**Sir Anthony Rockwell Goldberg,**

Her eyes widened in astonishment, blue pupils flying frantically over the page.

**Sir Anthony Rockwell Goldberg,**

**I understand that you have been researching the telomerase enzyme and have yielded results of critical importance. As you are seeking the neutralisation of the apoptosis phenomenon, I believe you would find my results of utmost interest.**

**Of course, there will be a price for this information.**

Her features relaxed, her eyes narrowing.

_Naturally, it would not be free. I should have expected that._

**Sincerely,**

**Dr. C. Niall DeMencha**

She placed her cursor over the 'Reply' link.

* * *

**Dr. C. Niall DeMencha,**

**Although I doubt that these are baseless claims, I do not appreciate dealing with a person who will not divulge their real name to their correspondent.**

**I am sure you will not find it too hard to reveal this insignificant piece of information,**

**Sir Anthony Rockwell Goldberg**

The correspondent smiled deviously.

_My, how interesting. He is not as easily duped as the others._

**My name, good sir, may or not be known to you, **he started to write.

"Artemis Fowl," Haibara said in one breath as she read it.

Let's see.

The name was not familiar to her, having never been in Europe. But there was still a pang of reminiscence as she turned the name around in her mind.

The search results were scarce and vague. Artemis Fowl was a real person indeed: a wealthy old man with a 13 year old son and a wife. There were hints which suggested illegal activity on his part, but they had all been silenced.

The man possessed such an intricate network of contacts that he was able to crush any information which could inhibit him.

Quickly and efficiently.

_Just like the Black Organisation._

* * *

There have been many examples of people living amongst mud men. Many so-called "humans" are really just fairies who disguise themselves as so. Perhaps they find the life of a human more fitting- or maybe they seek to be special in a way that only fairies can be among mud men.

But there are rare cases in which the perpetrator does not disguise himself at all.

"Holly!" Root bellowed through the microphone, with the dribble and ooze of a river as his backdrop.

"Yes Captain?" Holly replied, adjusting her helmet.

The full moon shone brightly among the sheer darkness of the night. Holly looked up from the acorn she had just planted for The Ritual.

_It's nice to breath fresh air once in a while._

It was nothing like the stale, musty environment she was accustomed to.

"There's a goblin running loose on the surface," Root cut in.

Holly almost choked.

"What?" Goblins were one of the worst fairy branches for mud men to spot. Not only were they particularly daft, moronic individuals, but they were also horribly inconspicuous. As long as they didn't shield, mechanically flying lizards like them were bound to be noticed.

"Don't 'what' me," he grumbled, "He's been acting like a common thief in a mud man city called Tokyo."

"Am I to go investigate?" Holly asked hopefully. It wasn't entirely impossible since she was the only LEP captain currently active in Japan. Her amber pupils gleamed, blazing with eagerness.

"No. You are to avoid confrontation with the goblin." His orders were firm, adamant. "I am asking for some restraint on your part, Short."

Holly was startled.

"Then why did you…" There must have been another reason for the call- other than to warn her of the potential obstacle. Root did not make unnecessary calls.

"A LEP Retrieval team will be dispatched soon. You will meet up with them and do your part. Do not, under any circumstances, approach him alone."

Holly sighed, glad nonetheless. At least she was having her stay prolonged thanks to the new mission. Even if that meant doing less than she would have preferred.

"Yes, sir," she acknowledged him, nodding her head slightly.

Commander Root hung up, still unconvinced.

_I could have taken that fire-breathing dimwit alone_, she speculated to herself.

After all, facing a 12 year old criminal mastermind and his troll-fighting warrior seemed unparalleled in terms of hazard and difficulty.

A flying lizard did not even start to compare.

* * *

Conan was stumped.

He had always thought that with thorough examination, the impossible could be eliminated, and the remainder, however improbable, would be the truth.

Never had he foreseen that all the possibilities would be eliminated.

"Time of death- 8:00pm-9:00pm last Friday Victim: Inspector Yamamura," the forensics announced monotonously.

Kogouro, Ran, and Conan were startled.

"Yamamura? That idiot?" Kogouro yelled, unbelieving.

Conan looked away. He knew Ran would cry again.

Yamamura was a recurring character in their lives, always making an impact, however small. And as far as Conan was concerned, the inspector wasn't the kind of guy who had any enemies.

Furthermore, there was something more curious than the victim's reason-of-death. It was the date of the murder.

It was raining that morning, and judging by the barren field surrounding the house, there should have been traces of muddy footprints around the house. Since it was an attic, a thick layer of dust covered the floor- no one could step in without leaving a mark. But the only imprints here were those of a lizard.

Customarily, Conan would draw the conclusion that it was an inside job, but…

_No one lives here._

No one inhabited the house outside of its main occupant- Inspector Yamamura. His grandmother had been on vacation since last week and he had never hired a maid. If someone had decided to remain overnight, there would be faint traces of disturbance- perhaps a fingerprint, perhaps some crumbs, but none were to be found.

_This is impossible!_

"This is impossible," Kogouro echoed, gesturing madly. "It must be suicide!"

Even so, there would still be a trace of something. What was used to start the fire?

There was not one match or lighter in the whole house. No shattered or overheated lamps. And upon forensic analysis, none of the ashes surrounding the body were found to be made of wood.

Conan clutched his head, his nails digging into his skin.

_There must be a solution; something I've missed._

But he hadn't missed anything.

His eyes narrowed, his teeth gritting together; his pupils constricted, shrinking in a sea of blue. A clear cobalt disk with a shaking dot in its centre. It was an altogether different expression, one of despair. He searched the room frantically.

"It's almost as if a dragon did it," Megure pondered out loud.

"BAKA! There are no such things as dragons! There is always a logical explanation, a scientifically based theory behind it! ALWAYS!" Conan snapped, outraged.

Megure peered down at him, frightened.

Conan's fierce blue eyes fixed him intensely. His fists quivered.

_It's impossible! There are no such things!_

"Are you alright, Conan-kun?" Megure whispered, concerned.

Conan froze, his eyes widening. Then his features relaxed, his pupils dilating to a normal size, hands hanging loosely along his sides.

"T-that's what Shinichi-nii-chan says," he stuttered childishly, appalled at his break of character.

Ran was now the one to gaze at him. Even through the blur of her tears, she had seen it. The same vehemence with which Shinichi attacked myths: the same fervour and zeal with which he defended logic.

"Shinichi?" she mumbled, uncertain.

Conan looked up at her.

Uh-oh

He started, "That's what-"

"Shinichi says," Ran completed, forcing a smile, "I know."

Conan's eyes widened even more- this time for a different reason.

_I'm sorry Ran._

Then he turned and skipped away with ostensible bliss. His true emotions were far bleaker.

The gathering of inspectors all accepted his explanation, although they still found Conan Edogawa quite odd. The forensics on the other hand…

"Hey. Why do the forensics look so scared?" Takagi remarked.

Megure tilted his head to see them: "I…don't know…"

Dumbfounded, they both blinked.

* * *

On the other side of the room, Conan leaned over the body, puzzled.

_Dammit. There has to be a solution to this._

His eyes narrowed once again.

_"When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth."_


	2. Questions

Thank you to Conan 44ed for reviewing :3. Please continue to give your feedback as I shall continue to write this story. Most of the top Artemis/DC fanfics have them meeting in the first chapter or so. Therefore, although if I _wanted _Artemis to be some mysterious, obscure character; in the hope of pleasing my readers, he will come in direct contact with Conan in 3…2…1…

* * *

"Butler," Artemis stated matter-of-factly, "we're going to Japan."

His towering manservant was scarcely surprised at all; only amused. Artemis could not subsist long without some scheme to conjure; some trail or scent to pursue, or some strategy to conceive.

"I've come in contact with a certain individual, a man named Sir Anthony Rockwell Goldberg- although I am quite sure that is an alias- who is studying apoptosis," Artemis explained. The 13 year old had been researching its' occurrence and properties himself. A scientist was just one of his many facades. "When I attempted to locate the man, I was prevented by the lack of an IP address."

Butler knew better than to interrupt him when he was elaborating his plans, revealing each step sequentially. The genius in question had been careful to explain it in a fairly simple manner. This way, his accomplice would not have to inquire upon anything.

"The next e-mail I sent contained a hidden virus which I had designed to forcibly set up an IP address for the targeted device. This allowed me to track down his location."

Artemis stopped speaking after that. It was unnecessary for him to detail the rest of his procedures; Butler understood the basic gist of it.

He cleared his throat: "Are you sure this is safe?"

Artemis looked at him blankly.

"Of course not. Despite my calculating abilities, I cannot foresee the future," he stated, as if it was blindingly obvious. "I pinpoint the more plausible outcomes, but my speculations are not infallible. "

Butler was surprised. It was not often that Artemis admitted flaws, or inconsistencies in his predictions.

The boy rubbed his hands together eagerly. Venturing into the unknown once more: it was a game to him; a puzzle.

_The pieces have only started to be assembled._

There was no such thing as a game Artemis Fowl could not win. He paused and smirked.

But he enjoyed a challenge.

* * *

Conan gaped. His eyes grew disproportionately large as he read the first e-mail which Haibara had received.

"What is this? T-this is on…."

"The Apotoxin 4869. Yes, it's the same drug which was intended to kill you but shrank you instead," Haibara acknowledged.

_Exactly! Why- What…!_

"Why are you doing this? Aren't you the one who always wants us to stay safe from the Black Organization?" He grabbed her violently by the shoulders: he wanted answers. Now.

Haibara's eyes narrowed mildly.

"Calm down. The professor has made the computer untraceable. To the world, this computer doesn't even exist," she stated.

"You think it'll work?" he asked her disbelievingly.

"Do you trust the professor?" Haibara asked. Conan's grip loosened as she spoke.

"The professor; yes. His inventions; no," he shot at her, "Go figure."

Haibara smirked. Indifference was her cloak, her mask- the more she was pressed, the more implacable, cold, distant she became. Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You want to be with your girl at the Detective Agency," she declared bluntly, prying off his fingers. "I'm simply accelerating the process."

_What is she thinking?_

Conan rushed to the computer. Haibara heard a few mouse clicks before he addressed her again:

"I searched for viruses. You're lucky there's nothing, but this guy could have been dangerous," he told her gravely, "maybe even from the Men in Black."

"No," Haibara replied, unshaken, "I would have known if that was so."

She was not one to run away from an argument. Haibara took a chair and sat down, waiting for an answer.

The young detective sighed.

_I guess she really can't be helped._

"You're always the one telling me not to run away from my fate, Kudo-kun." Haibara gazed away from him, contemplating a vision only she could perceive.

"Well don't run headfirst into it either!" he exclaimed, burying his head into his hands.

Unseen by him, she smiled forlornly.

_Maybe I'm just tired of seeing him running back to her all the time._

When Conan was gone, the suffering would disappear, but so would the friendship. That was the choice she had made. Perhaps it was better for them both.

The chair swiveled around to face him.

"Anyways, let's go get lunch," she announced softly, indifferently. The disturbance had been minor, but everything was settled down now.

Conan sighed submissively. Apparently, his admonishments would have to wait.

Once again, the detective's expression grew childlike, disguising himself under a thin veneer of immaturity and obliviousness.

"Aaaalriiight…"

* * *

Butler knocked.

"Coming," the muffled voice of a Japanese man addressed him.

The door creaked open gradually to reveal a short, portly man with pale, curly hair and a scientist's coat.

"Excuse me, but could you be Sir. Andrew Rockwell Goldberg?" Butler spoke in fluent, though slightly accented, Japanese.

"Um…no…" Professor Agasa denied uncertainly.

Artemis now took over.

"Have you been researching apoptosis?" he asked with a slight smile.

Hakase's jaw hung loosely. Quickly, he slammed the door shut and locked it.

_Who are they? What do they want with Haibara?_

Questions shot through his mind with the speed of bullets. He grabbed the phone and started to dial.

* * *

Conan picked up.

"Hey Hakase." He greeted him monotonously

"Shinichi! There are some guys here tha-"

"Calm down professor- hey Haibara get some more rice- what is it?" Conan said, yawning involuntarily. Hakase was out of breath, puffing between each word.

"Apotoxin," he hissed, "they know!"

Conan gasped despite himself.

"What? Who? Haibara!" he barked.

"What, Kudo-kun," the girl set down her basket next to the array of beans and approached him. "What happened?"

Conan held up the phone to both their ears.

Hakase explained:

"A man and his son came by and started talking about the drug. They wanted to talk to-"

The detective interrupted him:

"Sir Andrew Rockwell Goldberg."

"What!? How do you know?" cried the voice at the other end, surprise and a hint of panic evident in his voice.

Conan looked at Haibara. She stared back at him, her expression indecipherable.

"Hehe, someone decided to be very careless. Anyways, Hakase, don't leave the house. Lock yourself in, is that clear?" Conan instructed him, "Now, go to the top floor."

"Alright. Why?" Hakase jogged rapidly up the flight of steps. Or as rapidly as a stout fifty year old man could.

"I want to see if I can spot them. As long as they aren't in a blind spot, I should be able to…"

"I'm there," Hakase affirmed. A sound was heard: the ruffle of the curtains as they were being opened.

Immediately afterwards, the phone's mode was altered to video chat.

"Here," he said as he shifted the phone to give Conan an adequate point of view.

"That's..." Conan narrowed his eyes, focusing on the two distant figures.

_It can't be!_

Conan was petrified. A wide-eyed expression of disbelief was frozen onto his face.

In fact, a few months ago, he had created a database of all the people he suspected of being involved with the Men in Black. And if the younger one was his son, then the older individual in the hat could only be…

_Artemis Fowl._

The very man he suspected of being the organisation's boss.

Conan gritted his teeth together.

_How could it come to this?_

He turned to Haibara. The auburn-haired girl was peering at the screen, examining the man and his son.

"They're not from the Black Organisation," she declared surely, "they would never bring a kid with them. Besides, I've never seen this guy before."

Questions weighed heavily in his mind, questions with no answers to uphold them. The veracity of her statement was incontestable. Why had he brought a child with him? Had the boy been shrunken? If so, could the man be a friend who was seeking a cure for the drug's effects?

The only possible course-of-action now was to get Agasa-Hakase out of the house. Since Conan did not know the identity of those individuals, calling the police or armed forces would be irrational.

"Hakase," he started, "listen…"

* * *

Artemis was not probing for information solely to satisfy his knowledge or to complete his research.

He had far more extensive plans for the antidote.

In fact, he had already finished developing the apoptosis drug itself, but it was crucial for him to possess a working antidote. No one else but his father-who no longer approved of such activities- had been interested in this phenomenon. Therefore this scientist was the only one whose results could accelerate the development of the antidote.

_A drug which can kill without leaving a trace._

Artemis had expected the professor's appearance. A disheveled shut-in who spent his whole life researching and trying answers; a man permanently covered with a lab coat_._

_A bit like Foaly_.

Artemis chuckled.

_Without the foil hat._

But this stuttering professor did not seem like the one he had been corresponding. Artemis had expected much more from a man who had uncovered his alias in a matter of seconds.

_Electronic communication is deceiving, _he justified.

Artemis searched "professor Agasa" up; being the name he had scrawled on his mail box. There were countless mentions of inventions he had conceived and produced. None related to apoptosis or telomerase though.

_Perhaps this name is an alias also._

A faint sound interrupted his cogitation. A brush, a rustle of leaves.

"Butler?" He looked at him. The bodyguard nodded and was on his way, disappearing behind the corner of the house.

A gust of wind swept across the neighbourhood. Artemis gazed at it, smiling sardonically.

_This is going to be amusing._

* * *

The professor glanced through the window.

"Is he there?" Conan asked through the phone.

"Y-yes," Hakase acknowledged, relieved.

He proceeded to descend the stairs and grab the doorknob. The professor tilted it and pulled, peeping out of the orifice.

_…no one…_

Hakase flung the door open and looked around.

"No one's there…"

"The blind spot," Conan reminded him. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you should know better."

The professor readied his stun-gun watch as he pivoted around. Behind the door…

It was vacant.

"No one," he sighed. He was only slightly reassured.

"Then go!" Conan urged him to escape.

Hakase ran on command. Perhaps it was unfair to judge the visitors to be villains upon sight, but they had raised enough red flags for Conan to become suspicious. And, Hakase reasoned, when Shinichi was suspicious, he was usually right.

Professor Agasa finally found himself at Subaru's door. He pounded on it relentlessly.

_Wake up, Subaru!_

He stopped. It was unbolted with a familiar click, pivoting gradually on its axle.

"...throwing your lab coat on a tree to give the illusion that you've escaped. A basic manoeuvre. Quite simplistic, really," came a mocking voice, a gentle lilt in his tone. The professor looked up, to meet the face of a pale, raven-haired individual instead of the brown haired man who he knew as Subaru.

The phone Hakase was clutching had remained open. Conan narrowed his eyes at the words.

For it had been the 13 year old who had spoken.

He now stared glacially at the professor, an immense figure poised behind him. The more menacing of the two wielded a gun in his right hand, his dark cerulean eyes bearing into the professor with frightening conviction.

The young boy was an entirely different sight. His skin was pastel, his eyes mismatched. He seemed quite frail; not as imposing as his companion. Even so, he possessed an air of command even within his unimpressive frame.

"Artemis Fowl the second," he introduced himself, hand stretching out to meet Hakase's, "what is your name?"

"The _real _one please," he added, grinning coldly.

* * *

Love? Hate? Well, please give your opinion in the box below.

Person 1: Look at that box; it's quite blank, isn't it?

Person 2: Uh-huh. Real sad indeed.

Person 1: Should we paint it? Maybe yellow? A little blue?

Person 2: Mmm-hmm, lilac'd be nice.

XD So please tell me what you think of this story. I will only continue it only if they are people who want to read it ;)


	3. The Contract

Please continue to review!

Thank you to Kudo Shinichi Tanteisan (A million snowflakes and a chocolate chip cyber cookie back!) and Rey129 for reviewing. Thank you also to the other two people who followed/favourited.

Disclaimer which I have neglected previously:

Artemis: I own Detective Conan.

Me: Well, I don't... and what!?

Also, the "dialogue" in _italics_ is spoken through the phone.

* * *

Knave was a goblin. His family had always thought him to be particularly stupid. Because of this, Knave was forced to suffer perpetual comparisons to his older brother. A therapist had once diagnosed him with inferiority complex, but the goblin did not agree.

These days, there's a mental disorder for everything.

* * *

Hakase sat down on the chair which had been offered to him.

"W-what have you done with Subaru?" he asked, gulping slightly. His fingers stroked the edge of the table, searching distractedly; his phone hanging loosely from his right pocket- still ajar. Conan and Haibara listened in intense silence, careful to pick up every syllable the curious boy would pronounce.

"It is inconsiderate to throw your pre-conceived notions into this," Artemis said patronisingly, his words accompanied with a steady glare from Butler, "I have done nothing to Mr. Subaru which is worthy of reproach."

"Now," he nodded, sitting in front of him, "I have a business proposition for you. You are researching something I am quite interested in."

Agasa knew what was coming next. He wrung his hands worriedly.

"The Apotoxin's antidote," Artemis smiled slightly, sharply.

"I don't have…" Hakase started.

"According to your e-mails, you are only in possession of a partially working antidote. A temporary one. If we collaborate, we could complete it," he curled his fingers over each other, "and revolutionise the field."

_Maybe he's just an avid scientist. A child genius like Haibara,_ Hakase pondered hopefully.

"What if I come back to you in a week?" he said, fingering his lab coat.

The boy could not wait, like a cat finally cornering the mouse. Once he had the antidote, his goal would be within arm's reach.

"No. It must be now," Artemis stated firmly. He was completely expressionless as he spoke. A true business man.

He added: "If you refuse, Butler here will not treat you kindly. Do you want to be told the hundreds of different way he can shatter your skull?"

The curly haired man shuddered and gripped the hem of his shirt.

Artemis continued to urge: "Tell me, what you know-"

He was interrupted:

_"It's not him."_

It was a female voice which- filtered from the phone's speaker- was slightly crackled and hushed to a quiet whisper. The owner, he gauged, was about 17 years old.

"Set it on the table," the 13-year old instructed, indicating the phone.

Hakase rendered her voice more audible through a setting change and proceeded to deposit the phone on the table before him.

"And you are?" Artemis inquired upon the girl.

_"Haibara Ai,"_ she informed him.

_"Oi, oi, Haibara..."_ a boy spoke, irritated that the girl had decided to give her name so easily. He seemed about the same age.

A subtle sign to Butler told him to find what he could from that name.

"And you have heard our entire conversation," he proceeded, a cruel smile finding its way onto his lips, "claiming that this man is not the one I am looking for."

_"Artemis Fowl the second,"_ Conan alleged piercingly, _"what is it you want? Why do you want the Apotoxin's antidote?"_

It was as if he was interrogating a suspect on his motive. His suspicions already formed, he did not hesitate to prod at the "culprit."

_"Kudo, I told you he wasn't with the Black Organisation,"_ the girl said again.

_"And you know that how?"_ he demanded, unwavering.

"I can assure you that I am not a member of that organisation. In fact, I hold their members in deep contempt," the criminal mastermind dropped in on their debate.

_It seems they also know of the Black Organisation._ The genius was pleased. _This could be the beginning of an interesting partnership. _

_"Agasa is not the developer of the antidote, Artemis Fowl."_ The girl told him, _"I am."_

Artemis cocked an eyebrow. _Was this another misunderstood teenage prodigy?_

"Very well, Haibara Ai. Then my proposal is now directed to you."

_"We refuse,"_ the boy answered immediately, _"I will not collaborate with a criminal like you."_

He pronounced the word "criminal" venomously, almost disdainfully.

_Is he a crime-enforcer?_

Artemis almost chuckled. Of course, if the teenage boy knew of his illegal activities, he would never agree to join him. Since their location was outside of the reach of his manservant, this disallowed him from using death threats to his advantage.

Haibara had a different opinion: _"I would-"_

Dum-dum-dum.

"Your call has ended," the automated Skype voice announced.

"…like to discuss this- hey, what was that for?" Haibara exclaimed, irritated.

"You can't be collaborating with him!" Conan explained as his finger left the "end call" button.

"It's time I worked with a real scientist," the girl said, staring with slight ire towards him, "Don't worry, I won't put you and your girlfriend in danger."

"A real scientist? How is he-"

"I did my research. His alias, Dr. C Niall DeMencha, has won the Somerjai award, as well as the Louisa Gross Horwitz Prize for Biochemistry. Do you know how prestigious they are? He is an expert in the field," Haibara pronounced, "it is undeniable."

She paused.

"Kudo, you'll finally be with her. Isn't that what you want?" she whispered again, softly, wistfully.

"I'm not going to put you in danger for it, Haibara!" Conan cried indignantly.

The girl looked back at him, her dismay apparent. Her lips were parted and her eyes widened disconcertedly.

_His expression…_

Haibara tried to cloak the shock which shook the depths of her soul. Her thoughts echoed endlessly in its heartless abyss.

_It's the one he has when Ran-kun is in danger._

She shook her head: _It couldn't be. Hope is cruel._

"No. It doesn't matter to you," she said, walking away.

"Oi, Haibara!" Conan exclaimed, catching up with her.

She had felt so empty before, was it… a spark of hope? A minuscule, flickering ember?

_He has a beautiful swan, waiting for him. Why would he want a traitorous vulture like me?_

_I am the one who has ruined his life, who has developed a murderous drug. "Taking a life is unforgivable," Kudo-kun would say._

_I have to help him as best I can._

The house was close; she would walk there by foot.

* * *

Conan heard them speaking inside. The muffled voices seeped through his listening device.

_Luckily I left the bug there. _

"And you will not divulge any information about me," he heard Haibara say.

_That fool! Acting like an adult in a child's body! If they find out…_

"Haibara, didn't I say I would protect you?" he murmured through his teeth.

"Empty promise," a voice whispered next to him, "just kidding."

"H-Haibara!" he exclaimed when he saw her, also hiding in the room adjacent to the library.

She shushed him forcefully.

Oh, I see, Conan sighed.

"A voice recorded contract, huh?" he acknowledged, "Sent through e-mail."

"Slow." Haibara smirked.

"Hey, I thought you were really going to show yourself," Conan justified.

"It's payback for that time."

"Huh?" he blinked.

"When you let those policemen chase me. I thought they were murderers," the girl stated, glowering.

But her phrase was also mocking, casual. _A joke._

Conan smiled softly: "Sorry."

"Anyways," he said, "I told you I couldn't work with him. Even though he's not part of the Black Organisation, he might be working with them."

"Didn't he say he held them in contempt?" she raised an eyebrow.

"That does not mean we should trust him on that matter," his tone was grave, his eyes urging her to take him seriously.

The voice contract ended in the other room: "If your response is yes, know that I will only work for a week at most."

"It's still dangerous," Conan's eyes grew almost pleading, "he could expose you to the Black Organisation, you could be spotted by them in your adult form. There are so many ways…"

Haibara's hands enlaced each other behind her back.

"Kudo; I've trusted you this whole time. When will you ever trust me?" she was mournful, her voice dwindling to a whisper.

_Beep!_

"An e-mail," Haibara explained in a stately manner, separating her fingers and reaching for her pocket.

Slipping her phone out of the gap, she snapped it open. A few clicks brought her to the message:

**_I accept the terms of your contract, but, understandably, I shall also impose by own._**

**_You shall bring your male friend with you. (The 17 year-old you call "Kudo-kun")_**

**_If I complete the studies after your stay, you shall nonetheless be supplied with a bottle of the completed antidote._**

**_The research shall be conducted in my house in Dublin, Ireland- a domain amply equipped with the necessary scientific material._**

**_An advance of 30, 000$ is available for you upon arrival._**

**_I look forward to our collaboration,_**

**_Artemis Fowl._**

Conan gasped: "No way. Not happening."

"I'll negotiate with him, you don't have to go," Haibara compromised.

"It's not that, Haibara! I won't let you go to his house on the other end of the world," he said, his expression burning intensely, his eyebrows arching madly, "The risks are completely unnecessary!"

Haibara was puzzled. She had always thought his ultimate desire to be Ran and his "happy ending." But, yet, now that she has a chance to complete the permanent antidote, he… refuses...

Did it really seem that dangerous?

"I am not letting you," Conan grabbed the phone from the girl. Her eyes widened, startled.

"Oi!" she called, reaching for the device. Clutching it, she pulled.

They both struggled, their frail arms tugging on the object desperately. Neither the confused Haibara, nor the protective Conan would relent- teeth clenched, wincing.

_Why?_

Her humid fingers slipped, the phone clattering to the ground.

_Clang!_

The noise reverberated across the room, echoing faintly. Promptly afterwards, another noise was heard: the strident scraping of a chair on tiles.

_He's getting up._

* * *

Artemis had been waiting.

For them to reveal their presence he couldn't send a voice recording; they would simply leave the house to avoid being heard. He could only rely on their conflicting sentiments. By demanding the boy's presence, he would ensure resistance on his part, but by promising the antidote under any circumstances, Haibara would be sure to accept.

_Clang!_

_There!_

He pushed himself from his seat, sending the chair sliding backwards. The sound had been faint, but recognizable, clearly coming from the adjacent room. With large strides, he carried himself to its source- Butler's figure looming above him. Dark figures stretched from the opening.

He looked, expecting two older teenagers standing before him. But the shadows he saw came from below. There was a slight ruffle as he tipped his head downwards.

"Ch-_children_?" Artemis stuttered.

* * *

Again, please tell me what you think of this chapter. The greater the response, the faster I will post the next chapter.


	4. Concord

**A few of you may have come here from my one-shot. If not, you can check it out:3 "A visit to the therapist." **

**** There are admittedly some inconsistencies in this chapter. Please disregard. Sorry.**

**Honestly, I am posting this chapter solely due to the continued support of Kudo Shinchi Tantei-san- whose snowflakes and cookies I cherish dearly- and the reviews from marutaro, and the furtive "guest."**

**Every. Review. Counts. I will seriously re-read them just to give me a "boost of happiness" and energy required for my juices to start working. **

**Now, on to the story!**

* * *

Immediately afterwards, he scolded himself: _I shouldn't stutter. It's a demonstration of weakness. _

He rarely did such a thing.

But then again, rarely was he impressed. There stood two pint-sized individuals. One with a watch pointed in his direction, a miniature suit and bow-tie and translucent glasses framing his eyes. The other with pale auburn hair and dark apparel.

_Odd indeed._

But the queerest aspect of these children was their maturity. Through his inquisitive, over-sized blue eyes, the boy's conviction was palpable. The girl's expression bore sorrow, the doleful weariness- lassitude- of having seen _too much; _but also the hidden determination not to fall back into the same path.

These thoughts sped through his mind in a few seconds.

In the moments following his cogitation, Butler had leaped in front of him, shielded him with his body, and taken a shot.

_A shot?_

A prickle.

The needle sent slight spasms throughout Butler's body. Daringly, he fought the heavy drowsiness which accompanied it. After taking on trolls and high-tech blasters during his time with Artemis, he would not allow himself to be overcome by something as trivial as a poisonous dart. Locating it and plucking it was effortless for him. It stung upon extraction, but he had endured much more pain during his training.

As Butler stood, stuttering, but victorious over them, the boy called "Kudo" let a rubber shell seep out of his belt. Expanding quickly, he launched a powerful kick into it.

Artemis followed its trajectory almost thoughtfully.

_Power-enhancing shoes? Sleep-inducing needle? _

The trained soldier dropped to the floor- the ball swerving above him.

_Whoosh!_

"Grab them!" he instructed his partner, careful not to let this opportunity pass.

Butler never had the chance.

The ball the boy had launched ricocheted off the walls, and, like a steady boomerang, finally returned. Its target was Butler's head. Upon contact, the boy pumped his fist into the air, watching as it drilled forward powerfully, using it's velocity to strike with the force of a bullet.

Rather than falling, the ball shoved Butler into the wooden planks. They splintered as his head collided. Bodies into water, slamming against the waves- it felt the same. The filaments of unconsciousness resembled the gentle lull of the waves, the frost- the depths of the pool where no sunlight reached. He sunk. His eyelids snapped shut.

_Sorry, I failed sir._

His inanimate body lay, halfway buried with wooden debris.

"Looks like I turned the power too high on that one… hehe," Conan snickered.

Artemis Fowl's stare was icy: "Do you know what this means? This is assault."

The criminal mastermind never neglected having a Plan B.

"What?" the boy's features froze. Of course, he was familiar with the law. But… this would not constitute assault… would it?

"Article 128, '(a) Any person subject to this chapter who attempts or offers with unlawful force or violence to do bodily harm to another person, whether or not the attempt or offer is consummated, is guilty of assault and shall be punished as a court-martial may direct." A taunting smile appeared, "I believe this applies."

Conan started to fidget- he had always taught himself never to break the law: "Right. But, I'm a minor…"

_Are you making excuses for yourself? You're a detective. You're supposed to prove him wrong, to show that you're not guilty._

Though… maybe he _was_ guilty.

It was not an irreparable crime, but he had caused bodily harm to someone whom- as far as he was concerned- was not a criminal. He had no reason to do so.

_What was I thinking?_

He was so used to apprehending criminals that way that he had become careless, activating gadgets upon his every whim.

Then again… it would be so easy to…

"Kill me? Escape? I'm sure you possess more weapons to do so," Artemis hinted, "Not only are your glasses bulletproof, your power-enhancing shoes can be used to neutralize me."

"Hmm, poor workmanship, I could do better," he commented, peering down at the device.

The boy reeled: "Wh-"

"You're blackmailing us," Haibara dropped. She stepped back cautiously, her hands shifting in her pockets.

"Haibara Ai, I suppose," as the formal diplomat he was, he stretched out his hand to shake hers. She did not take it.

He sighed and his hand dropped to his side rigidly: "You will adhere to the contract and I will not turn you in. No strings attached."

Artemis chuckled inwardly. He had found a way to utilize the popular phrase.

'No, no, no, no,' Conan wanted to say, 'I can't run away.'

This could be justified as self-defense- especially for an elementary school kid. But if anyone found out that Kudo Shinichi had committed a _crime _for absolutely no other reason than excessive suspicion, his…

He shook his head. This was starting to sound like familiar. As in, "_Kudo Shinchi, Murderer_" familiar.

Conan could admit to the wrong, do what he forces every criminal to do. But that would be conceding to his inadequacy as a law enforcer, something he would not be able to live with. He felt as if he were banging his head against an immovable wall. There had been many impossible walls lately. The case-unsolvable-and now a crime-unintended.

He could make it all right.

Instead, he held out his own hand:

"Deal."

* * *

The note fluttered down, swaying among glittering jewels and dimmed lights.

It read:

"Our war shall be fought on board a battleship, when the moon meets the land.

Bring out all your weapons; you cannot fight the hands of time."

-KID

* * *

"What!?" Nakamori shot up amidst a crowd of officers, "but it's a…"

"Yes, Battleship Island is a ghost town. And he hasn't even said WHAT HE'S GOING TO STEAL!" Jirochi exclaimed, slamming the table upon his frenzied excitation.

"… Time…" Sonoko pondered out loud, "Maybe he is referring to a fossil… something frozen in time."

The gathering stood mutely, each mind buzzing softly with their theory.

"But if you're fighting something, it's most likely moving."

"What, you think the target is moving? We're not fighting the target, Nakamori," Jirochi reasoned.

None of them knew that if they had been in the presence of a certain child, all would have been elucidated for them. The individual in question, however, was busy with his own affairs…

* * *

"When are we leaving?" Conan asked him.

Artemis Fowl smiled knowingly, fixing his ever-present Armani suit: "That particular clause was arbitrary. The distance was only used to upset you, to make you _balk._"

"We will now hold our research in this very establishment. How? It's a trifle really- I suggested a price to your friend, and he allowed it. It is a temporary loan."

_A bribe. _Conan couldn't help but think- hypocritically, really- that Artemis Fowl was truly a double-crossing, unashamed criminal. Contempt flickered across his face.

Artemis's impending hawk gaze fixed him, his voice hardening: "You know nothing about me."

Butler, who had recovered, let a small smile bend his lips. _Here he goes…_

Usually, an intellectual bashing would follow- a merciless slaughter of the adversary's pride. But this time…

Conan spoke: "Really? You mean I do not know of your death-bound father whom you still hope to save through criminal endeavours? Of your ill mother, of your perpetual _conceit_ for those who do not share the same genius as you?"

Artemis was taken aback. _Who is he? Who is this mere child to penetrate my mask? He is seven-year old, yet he lacks neither the skill, nor the intellect to confront me… is this boy truly who he claims to be?_

"You are wearing it so conspicuously; your whole face says it."

_Wow, Kudo-kun's getting serious, _Haibara smirked; i_t's an all-out war now._

Butler almost smiled himself. This boy was much like Master Fowl as a child. With vocabulary much too vast for his age, business-like determination, and acuteness for detail, he could have sworn that Artemis had spawned a child.

The 13-year old frowned. His thin fingers reached for his tie: "You also, _detective._"

Conan paused, his expression lightening: "Oh, you mean Kid? I just chase him, it's no big deal!"

"We have something in common, Tantei-san," Artemis told him, his lanky figure towering above him, "We both elude fame."

Momentary astonishment struck the seven-year old boy.

A drop of sweat fell. _I see…_

He nodded, a smile on his lips, his lenses gleaming luminously.

"I think… we'll make a good team, Artemis Fowl."

Haibara smiled also:

_You have much to fear, Black Organisation._

_Much to fear._

* * *

Artemis flicked through the pictures. The resemblance was uncanny…Kudo Shinchi the detective…. Conan the child prodigy… Could it be?

* * *

I'm cruel, I know. I can't believe I actually made Conan a criminal… but he tends to use those gadgets _much _too liberally. I guess I can call it "furthering his character development. Also, Kid is finally introduced into the timeline! I guess Heiji and Juliet will have to wait :/ but I'll try my best to satisfy any requests you may have…

**SO REVIEW! **

(For ex: I was going to allow Artemis to win on this one, but due to a reviewer's amusement with Conan's awesomeness I opted for another path)


	5. The end (AN)

A/N: I probably won't continue this story anymore... I had mapped out the following chapters, but the previous ones contain plot deficiencies which are impossible for me to overlook.

Soon, I'll start a new, BETTER one which I'm sure you'll enjoy much more.


End file.
